The Perfect Murder
by Horatio'sgurl11nm
Summary: This isn't a fan fiction, it's just a story. A group of friends, a murder and a Oiga board...you can guess... D


This isn't a fanfic, it's just a story that I came up with...actually, I had a dream about it and fell in love with it, so I'm sharing it with everyone.

The Perfect Murder...

It was Monday morning and my alarm clock rang at 6:30. I hated the sound of my alarm clock! It sounded like a little kid's torturous screams. I released my arm from under my silky pillow case and pressed Snooze. Thank God for the snooze button. I threw the covers of my bed over my legs and sat up on the edge of my bed. The air was cold against my skin as I sat there, dreading the day to come. I smelled the aroma of eggs, bacon and biscuits coming up from downstairs.

I stood up, slipped my feet into my fuzzy leopard slippers and headed downstairs. I was so hungry. I didn't eat dinner the night before, so I hadn't eaten for, at least, twelve hours.

"Good morning Melissa" my mom said from the stove. She was screaming over the sound of the bacon cooking, grease spitting everywhere.

"Good morning mom" I said while yawning. I looked over at the kitchen table to find my dad and my brother sitting in their usual seats. I sat down at my usual seat waiting for my delicious smelling scrambled eggs.

When I finally got my plate, I ate like a viking. I could see that my parents were looking at me like I was nuts, eating so fast.

"Honey, calm down. You'll make yourself sick" my mom said worriedly.

"Sorry mom, I have to get to school" I mumbled. I hated school. The only thing good at school were my two best friends, Daisy and Izabel. We've been friends since the fourth grade, and now we were in the ninth grade. High school was hard. There were a lot of kids lurking around, thinking that they owned the place. Well, most of those lurking people were seniors, but they had no right pushing people around like they did. Anyway, my point is, I hated school.

After I forced the last piece of bacon down my throat, I headed upstairs to change. As I was walking up the stairs, I felt like today wasn't going to be a good day. I just pushed it off as nothing was going to happen.

When I entered my room, I opened my closet and took out my favorite shirt and a pair of jeans. I slipped off my pajama pants and pulled my jeans on. I was never a fashionable person. I didn't care what I wore, unless it wasn't trashy and made me look weird.

After I got dressed, put my shoes on, brushed my teeth and my hair, I headed downstairs where my dad was waiting for me to take me to school. I lived only five minutes away from my school, but since my dad left for work the same time I went to school, he offered to drive me. I didn't care if I walked, jogged, ran, or drove to school, I just didn't want to go.

"See you later sweety" my dad said kissing my cheek. I got out of the car and waved to him. I didn't think he understood me at all anymore. We used to be so close, but now that I was in high school, we sort of drifted apart.

I turned around to see my friends waiting for me by the big statue of our school's founder, Scott What's-His-Name. As long as I passed my classes and graduated as soon as possible, I didn't care who founded the stupid school.

Another thing I liked about the school was that I had all my classes with my friends. Our first class was English. The room smelt like rotten cheese and gym socks. It was awful. My teacher, Mr. Walt "claimed" that it was the vent system, but everyone else knew better than to believe him. He always told us stories about him working out and during lunch, he ate crackers and cottage cheese. Now where could the smell be coming from?

"Good morning class. Today we are going to discuss your homework that I gave you for the weekend. That was to read Act II of Macbeth. You will be in groups" Mr Walt said. He always put Daisy, Izabel and I in the same group because we were most productive.

After we analysed Act II, we started talking about the weekend because we couldn't wait any longer for it to come.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" asked Daisy. Daisy was so sweet. She had blonde hair and she was a thin girl. She had a very calm voice and it was at a high octave all the time. She was always the one to get afraid easily. Izabel and I loved watching horror films, but we never could because Daisy didn't like them.

"I wasn't going to do anything really, why, do you want to do something?" I asked. Izabel and I didn't care what we did, as long as it wasn't nothing. Izabel was the total opposite of Daisy, she wasn't scared of anything, neither was I. She was more mellow and not as dramatic as Daisy was.

"Why don't we go see a movie together. Maybe we could bring Kathy or Stacy with us" Izabel suggested.

"Well, Kathy can't go because she has a family reunion to go to this weekend" I said, "but we could ask Stacy." They both agreed.

Later, when school was over, Izabel came over my house to study for Algebra. Daisy couldn't come because she had a doctors appointment. I decided to call Stacy to see if she wanted to come to the movies that weekend.

_Ring_. _Ring_. _Ring_. She finally picked up. "Hello" Stacy said.

"Hey Stace, it's Melissa. Izabel, Daisy and I were just wondering, if you weren't busy this weekend, if you wanted to come see a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. What movie?"

"I was thinking a horror movie."

"Didn't Daisy say she didn't like horror films?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be funny if we just played a little trick on her and tell her we're going to see a Disney film" I said jokingly. She laughed and agreed.

Izabel was excited to actually be in on a secret. She was never any good at keeping secrets. But as the rest of Monday and all of Tuesday passed, I began to feel confident in our little scheme. I started to feel uncomfortable that Izabel kept this secret in long enough to not spoil it for Daisy.

That night, I went to bed early. The stress of school started to get to me and that made me anxious for Friday.

As I started to fall asleep, I fell into this dream that I couldn't explain. I was walking down Applet Street and it was foggy. I saw the steam creep out of the cement street and whirl into what looked like a mob of people hovering over someone. As I walked up to the mob, the people started to split, to let me through. I saw a girl with no facial features, but her beautiful blonde hair was tied up in a neat bun. There was blood all over the sidewalk, and the girl's body was twisted in what looked like every bone in her body must have been broken. There were police lines everywhere I looked. I could smell the girl's blood evaporating into the mist of the air. I looked down at my feet and they were bare and cold. I looked up at the girl and then back down at my feet and noticed that my feet were hidden under a pool of blood. I started to scream but it was silent.

All of a sudden, I felt myself being shaken in the dream by some invisible force. My eyes opened and I was awake.

"Melissa. Melissa! _Melissa!_ Wake up!" I heard my dad yelling. When I opened my eyes, I was in a sitting position and I was sweaty. It seemed like my room was really humid. I felt something roll down my cheek. I didn't know if it was sweat or a tear. My eyes were open wide and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was shocked that that dream I had was effecting me like that. I was so emotional. All I could remember was the girl's beautiful blonde bun that seemed so familiar.

"Honey, are you all right?" my dad asked me, looking very shaken at what he just saw.

I swallowed hard and I noticed that I was starting to breathe normally again. "I'm fine dad."

"What happened? I was walking down the hall to check on you and you were fast asleep, looking dreamless. Then I was going to bed when I heard you screaming. What were you dreaming about?" my dad started to cry. I've never had a dream like this before. It was frightening. All of a sudden, I couldn't speak anymore. I didn't even hear what my dad was saying. All I could see was the beautiful, graceful girl, dead in the street. Her arms intertwined with each other and her legs in angles I never imagined legs could go in. I looked at my dad and I could see it in his eyes that something was wrong. He was staring in my eyes, trying to read my expression. I couldn't even read it and I wasn't even looking in my eyes. I was horrified.

I lied back down, and I think my dad took that as I'm-okay-I-want-to-be-alone. He got up from my bed and kept my door open with the light in the hall on.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room honey" my dad whispered. I felt better after he left. I listened to hear if he was still in the hall, but then I heard his bedroom door shut. So I got up and went to shut my door. I sat back down on my bed, thinking about the dream. What could it mean? Was it a sign? Am I doing something wrong? _Did_ I do something wrong?

I didn't fall asleep the rest of the night. I knew I was going to be tired the next day, but I didn't want to risk falling back asleep to have the same dream again. So I did anything and everything to keep myself awake. I listened to my iPod, I read the rest of Macbeth, I did my homework that I was going to do in Study at school the next day. Whatever I thought of kept my mind off of the dream and I stayed awake the rest of the night like I told myself I would.

The next day at school, I couldn't wait to meet up with Izabel and Daisy to tell them about my dream, but, by the statue of the founder, was only Izabel. I figured, if Daisy wasn't there, then she would be out of school for the day or something. Ever since the dream, I tried to keep my thoughts as positive as possible.

I ran up to the statue to Izabel. "Hey Izabel, I have something to tell-" I started to say, but then I saw the expression on Izabel's face. She didn't look like herself.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked panting. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I put on a confused face to let her know that I didn't understand. She took in a deep breath and started to talk.

"Last night, I had an awful dream. I can't even think about it without being upset. I was-" she started to sob a little. Could this be? Was it a coincidence that we both had an unbelievably horrifying dream the same night? I noticed that her words started to drift as I was thinking about my dream. "-and she was lying there, motionless, on the street. Beautiful-" she started to cry. So I interrupted her.

"-blonde bun tied up neatly in her hair? She was on her back with her arms tied together and her legs stiff?" I finished. She knew. She stopped crying and looked up at me with a look that said How-did-you-know-that? At that instant, we both knew that we had the same dream.

"But, the hair. It looked so familiar" Izabel said. I decided to change the subject so that we wouldn't have to think about the beautiful slim girl lying motionless, dead.

About ten minutes later, a car pulled up beside the statue that Izabel and I were standing next to. Daisy came out of the car. Izabel and I looked at each other with both confusion and fear in our faces. Daisy walked up to us wearing a black shirt with a rocker design on it, dark blue jeans and her hair tied up in a bun. Izabel looked at me and I shrugged Daisy's bun as being her style and nothing else. We walked to History together and listened to Mrs. Butler lecture about The Declaration of Independence and about all fifty-five men that signed it. I nearly fell asleep, but Izabel nudged my arm to keep me awake.

After class was over, I decided to not eat lunch. Izabel came along with me. Daisy was hungry, so Izabel and I waited for Daisy to finish her lunch and then the three of us went to the bathroom.

"Seriously, this week can't go by any slower" Daisy yelled. We still had two days of school left in the week so we just kept our mind off of this weekend as much as we could.

When the bell rang, Izabel, Daisy and I walked to Biology together. We couldn't help but notice that by one of the lockers was a boy named James Wentword. He used to be so nice. I remember in seventh grade, I had a huge crush on him. He would wear these pants that had holes for the knees and shirts with punk rock designs. He used to have a smile that was able to light up the darkest room in the world.

Since seventh grade, he has really changed a lot. Now he wears baggy black pants with chains hanging from them and violent gothic shirts. His face was never cheerful. He never smiled anymore. Some say that he smoked and drank and did drugs. Now, his smile would probably darken the brightest room in the world. At the beginning of my ninth grade year, he used to talk to me all the time, even though his attitude changed a little and his attire changed. Then, whenever I tried to talk to him, he would push me away. He told me one day when I refused to let him push me away that he couldn't talk to me anymore because he joined a gang. I almost nearly cried. Why would this gang that he joined keep him from talking to me?

"He's afraid that you'll tear me away from the gang" he used to always tell me. Who was He? The gang leader?

On Thursday, during lunch, Daisy, Izabel and I saw James walk out of the Principals' office with his parents and a gun hidden in his mother's hands. He had been expelled from school because he had a gun in his locker.

There was something odd about him when he left that day. When he was walking out of the office, he stared intently at Daisy. I had no idea why. Was it because she was the Principals' daughter? I don't know why he looked at her that way. All I knew was that when I looked at Daisy, she was confused. She shrugged it off and we went to class.

I kept thinking about the look in his eyes when I saw him look at Daisy the way he did. The black in his eyes looked like it had expanded to make it look like his whole eyeball was black. It was fierce yet, he looked scared. His nostrils flared and his lips tightened together. He looked angry.

I didn't want to believe that he was capable of making that face, but who knew with him anymore. He was definitely a mystery.

Finally, it was Friday and we were in our last class of the day, Spanish. The bell rang and all I could hear was Señorita Gonzales telling us to have a good weekend in Spanish. We all looked at her like she had fifteen heads and she gave up, sighed, rolled her eyes and said, "Have a great weekend everyone."

Me, Daisy and Izabel walked out of the school, taking in the fresh air that the earth offered. Like usual, we waited by the sidewalk for Stacey to show up. My mom was waiting for us in her car on the other side of the street.

"Guys, I'll meet you at the movies, I have basketball practice today at three o'clock. See you later!" she called out to us as she got into her mom's car. We waved to her and drove away.

When Izabel, Stacey and I got to my house, we grabbed a snack and went up to my room to listen to music. We talked about boys and how they're stupid and we talked about how funny it was going to be when Daisy showed up to movies and found out that we were going to go see a horror film. I couldn't wait!

It finally reached five o'clock and the movie started at five thirty. Izabel, Stacey and I got to the movies before Daisy did. We wanted to get there early so we could get good seats. We were waiting for Daisy when I looked at my watch. It read five twenty one.

"Where is she? The movie's gonna start in nine minutes!" Stacey complained.

"Well, who told her it was gonna be scary movie we were coming to see? Huh?" I asked. "Whatever, let's go without her."

We got through the movie without even noticing that Daisy wasn't there. At some points I would get worried, but then I would forget about it and pay all my attention to the movie.

"She should've called to tell us she wasn't gonna make it" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it, it's more fun without her sometimes" whispered Stacey. She had no idea. She didn't hang out with her everyday. She had no idea what she was like. I nodded and kept on watching the movie. I didn't bother her for the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over, us girls went to the bathroom and headed out to wait for my mom to come pick us up.

We walked out of the theater and Izabel said, "Wait, did Daisy ever come?" Stacey and I shook our heads. I noticed to the left of us, down the street that there was a bunch of people standing around. We all thought that it was some celebrity coming to watch their own movie. Then we saw blue and red lights flashing all around the place. We started to walk down to where everybody was to see what was going on when I looked up at the street sign. My mouth fell open. I nudged Izabel's arm and pointed to the street sign. We both looked horrified. The sign said "Applet St." I felt like I was experiencing Dejá Vu. That was the exact street name that was in my dream. Our dream.

After staring at the street sign, I looked down and saw the crazed crowd. I wanted to know what was going on, so I knelt down on my knees and pushed through people's legs to get by. When I saw that there were no more legs to crawl through, I looked and saw police lines and a girl was lying on the street, her blonde hair in a bun. I think I went into shock. I grabbed Izabel's hand and she must have grabbed Stacey's hand too because when I pulled Izabel to me, Stacey came with her. Before one of the police officers zippered up the bag with the girl's body in it, the three of us got a good look at her. Tears started to pour down my face. This was _exactly_ like my dream. It _was_ my dream. The only exception was that in my dream, the girl had no facial features, which was a good thing because, the girl lying on the street in real life...was Daisy. I couldn't believe it. There was no way. I could smell the blood all over again.

When the police took her away, I noticed that a police officer by the name of Officer Brown held the weapon in his hands. It was a pistol gun. He came up to us and asked us if we had any idea what happened that night to Daisy. We shook our heads, crying.

"Did you know that girl? Can you tell me what her name was?" asked Officer Brown.

"Yes, we knew her. Her name was Daisy Cornwell" I sobbed. I was the only one who could talk after what we saw. The blood. Her body. Motionless. It was hard. Looking at her was awful. At that moment, my mom drove up. She rolled down the window and asked the officer what was wrong.

He walked around to my mom's window and said, "There was a murder committed here tonight. These girls say they know who the victim was. This one here"-he pointed at me- "said the name was Daisy Cornwell." My mom looked at me with shock. With tears in her eyes. When he said _a murder was committed tonight_ I then started to cry. I was trying to be tough for Izabel and Stacey, but that just hit me the wrong way.

"What h-h-happened?" my mom stuttered.

"She was shot. But, since these girls say they knew her, I would like to bring them in for questioning. Don't worry, you guys are not in trouble" he said looking at us. I knew I wasn't in trouble. I was afraid. Who would kill Daisy? She didn't have any enemies. But I was determined to find out who killed her.

The next day, Officer Brown came over to ask questions. Izabel and Stacey stayed overnight so they would be able to answer questions along with me.

"'Morning girls. I know this might be hard, but I need you to cooperate with me one hundred percent. I'm gonna ask you some questions about Daisy and what she was like. My first question is do you know what Daisy was doing at the place that she was killed?" he asked.

"We were supposed to go see a movie together, the four of us. It was five twenty one when she didn't show up, so we just went to go see the movie without her. I figured, when she got there she would look for us in the theater, seeing that she already had her ticket" I said, trying not to cry.

"Did she have any enemies?"

"God no! She was so sweet and she was so loveable. I never noticed anyone threatening her or anything" I said.

"Do you, maybe think she would commit suicide?"

"Listen,"- I started to yell and cry at the same time. Just thinking about Daisy killing herself threw me off- "buddy, Daisy would never kill herself. She was the happiest person I have ever met in my life and thinking about her committing suicide is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" My mom had to grab my shoulders and set me back down. I was starting to get annoyed. Thinking about Daisy's perfect smile and her beautiful hair not being in this world anymore made me want to strangle Officer Brown. "I'm sorry" I said, calmly.

"Okay, I think that's enough questioning for today. If you think you find anything important about Daisy's case, call me please. And thank you for taking the time to answer my questions" he said, handing me his card. I nodded and put my hands to my face to cry.

Me, Izabel and Stacey went up to my room to get away from all the madness. At that moment, I had an idea.

"Hey guys, what would you say if I had an idea on how to find out who killed Daisy?" I said, smiling.

"Melissa, what _are_ you thinking?" Izabel and Stacey said at the same time.

"Well, are you guys free tomorrow?" I asked. I didn't want to tell them yet because I needed their help.

"Yeah, we are, why?" they asked at the same time.

"Just come back tomorrow at six o'clock at night" I said, smiling.

After they left, I went to nearest toy store and bought a Oiga board. I went home and set up candles everywhere in my living room. My parents went to work and they wouldn't be home until morning the next day, so I thought, to find out who killed Daisy, I would try to contact her.

The next night, Izabel and Stacey came over, not expecting what was going to happen and what was on my mind.

"What's going on Melissa?" Stacey asked. I brought them to the living room and their mouths flew open. The sight of the candles and the Oiga board made them shudder.

"Are you saying that you want to contact Daisy to see if she'll tell us who killed her?" Izabel asked.

"Yeah. I think it'll work too. I mean, I've seen shows where they contact the dead and if you handle the spirits the right way then they'll cooperate" I said.

"I don't know about this Melissa. I mean, I've seen shows where they contact the dead too, but sometimes you can unleash something horrid and evil" said Stacey.

"Please? I can't sleep at night because I don't know who killed Daisy. I know she died a horrible death, but you never know. This could work" I begged. They finally agreed after minutes of begging.

"Okay, so how do we start this?" Stacey asked, sounding annoyed. I took their hands and told them to sit around the Oiga board.

"Okay, so if we're gonna contact Daisy, then we need to turn of all the lights and we need to hold each others' hands to let Daisy know that we are in this together" I said.

After we joined hands, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "Stacey, will you turn off that light over there" I asked her, pointing to the light to the right of the love seat. After she turned it off I said, "Okay, now I'm gonna try and tell Daisy that we are here for her and we need her help. Okay, Daisy. If you're here with us, let us know." Nothing happened.

"Turn the light on Stace, I have another idea. Daisy, if you are here, please let us know" I said. All of a sudden, the light went out and we all jumped. "Stace, put the light on." On the wall above the fireplace, there is a mirror and it was like someone blew their breath on the mirror and wrote with their finger 'I am here' in capital letters. Stacey looked at me with horror. I grew excited.

I became cold, with chills rolling down my spine. I had goosebumps on my arms. This made me understand that Daisy was with us, and I wasn't afraid. I could see it in Stacey and Izabel's eyes that they were horrified. They wanted to leave but I stopped them by continuing.

"Daisy, now that I know that you are here with us, we want to know, who killed you?" I asked Daisy. I was not afraid of Daisy. I loved her and whoever killed her deserved to be locked up forever. We waited five minutes, so I decided to confront her again. "Daisy, we love you and all we wanna know is who killed you so they can be locked up. We are not here to hurt you. We love you." The room went cold and I felt a breeze brush against my back, but I looked over at the windows and they were all closed.

I heard rattling upstairs. It was Daisy. I saw it in Stacey's eyes that she was about to run out. "No, Stacey, don't leave. She'll think that we are not here for her." I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Please Daisy, who killed you?" I asked again. One minte later, the phone rang. I was too numb to move. I didn't want to unlock the bond that our hands made between Izabel, Stacey and I. I let it ring and let the answering machine pick up.

When the answering machine picked up, I heard more rustling and then static.

"Okay Melissa. I'm with Stacey, I'm getting out of here" panicked Izabel.

"Shh. Listen" I shushed. We listened to the message and I heard a girls voice trying to say something. I couldn't understand, until the voice got louder and louder. I, once again, got another chill down my back. I looked behind me and the only people who stood there were Stacey and Izabel. I knew Daisy was in the room with us. The only way she could tell us who her killer was, was through the phone.

I listened harder and I heard that the girl's voice kept saying "James." Then the answering machine hung up.

"Well, that doesn't help" I said, frowning.

"Melissa? Did she say James? What about James Wentword?" Izabel and Stacey asked. My mouth fell open. I was shocked.

"No, it couldn't be, I mean-" I stopped. I thought about the weapon found on the crime scene of Daisy's murder. I knew that gun looked familiar. "Oh, my God. You don't think-" I couldn't even ask the question.

"Mel, it's possible" Stacey frowned. We didn't want to think that James would kill Daisy.

"He might have done it to get back at Principal Cornwell for expelling him from school" suggested Izabel.

"Oh, it is possible. Yeah, did you see the way he looked at Daisy when he was walking out of the Principals' office? He had hatred in his eyes. His eyes were cold" I started to cry.

"We should call Officer Brown Mel" Stacey said. I agreed. Izabel had her hand out with the card in her hand. I picked up the phone and dialed the number that was printed on Officer Brown's card.

"Hello, Officer Brown? This is Melissa Harp, I'm calling about-" I started to say until he interrupted me.

"Ah Melissa. Is there something wrong?" he asked me. I took a long pause until I found the right words to say.

"No, every thing's fine, but I did find something interesting about Daisy Cornwell's case. Would you like to come over and I will tell you?" I asked him.

"Of course. I'll be there in ten minutes. See you then" he finished. We hung up and I started to cry. I couldn't believe that James would do this. I hated him for killing Daisy, but I felt bad for turning him in. But I knew I had to. Within no time, I heard a knock at the door.

_Knock_. _Knock_. _Knock_. I walked over slowly, not even feeling my feet moving. I opened the door to Officer Brown's concerned face.

"Hi Melissa" he greeted me. I invited him in and took him to the living room. I could see in his face that he was concerned that there was a Oiga board with a bunch of candles surrounding it.

"Um, you said you found something about Daisy's case?" he asked looking around my living room.

"Uh. Yes, I think we've found Daisy's killer" I said.

"Oh yeah? Who would it be?"

"I- Well, we think that it might be a boy named James Wentword, Officer." The expression on his face changed. Mine also did, to a confused look.

"How did you find this out? Did he come and tell you this afternoon because he came in an hour ago and turned himself in." He looked surprised. I looked at each Izabel and Stacey with a confused look.

"Well, we contacted Daisy asking who killed her and she left a message on the answering machine. Wanna hear it?" I asked him. He nodded. I played him the message and he couldn't talk.

"Well, I've never experienced anything like that in my life" he said.

He thanked us and left, leaving Izabel, Stacey and I in shock. I always believed in the paranormal, but I never actually experienced it in my life. It was exciting, yet frightening. All those shows I've watched and doubting the temperature drop when there is a entity in the room made me think twice.

Who knew that a spirit could solve their own murder case? I guess we didn't know and some still won't know.


End file.
